This application seeks finding to administer a network-defining survey tend conduct a qualitative study related to data privacy and confidentiality within the Kansas Practice Research Network. KS PRN leadership is willing to follow the common protocol that will be agreed upon in Phase 1 of the network-defining survey project and to cooperate with CPCR staff in all phases of survey activities. Dr. Kallail and Dr. Kellerman (chairman, Department of Family and Community Medicine and Executive Committee member) will attend planning and training meetings as required. They will work with the group to determine survey instruments to be used, methods for sampling, and procedures for standardized data collection. They will agreed to abide by the group's decisions. A total of 17 KS PRN practitioners agreed to participate and a sample of their patients will be surveyed according to the protocol developed. Each of the 13 participating practices is represented. For the data privacy and confidentiality study, the following research questions will be answered. What data privacy and confidentiality issues are most important to rural families? How do they want their providers to protect their privacy? What limits are they willing to accept to have their providers participate in KS PRN research? Thirteen focus groups will be conducted, one in each KS PRN community. Each focus group will be comprised of up to 10 individuals from the KS PRN participating practice. Sessions will be tape-recorded and a transcript developed. All transcripts will be analyzed using QSR Nudist software. Standard focus group methodology and procedures will be followed. A coding analysis tree with various nodes m11 be developed as each transcript is analyzed. It is anticipated that the coding analysis tree will be completed, with no new nodes, after 5-8 focus groups. Then, only new privacy and confidentiality issues specifically related to the practice, the patient, or the community are likely to be identified.